


They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair

by lesbianbean



Series: House Of Cards Shakespeareverse [4]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Religious Imagery, Shakespearean Language, i know it's a cliche but they really are star crossed, romeo and juliet - Freeform, star crossed lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbean/pseuds/lesbianbean
Summary: "You can trust me.""I've never trusted anyone.""Have you ever loved anyone?""No."





	They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am still completely and utterly wrecked by Rachel and Lisa. One of my favorite things about the two of them is they fell in love at a church, which is not traditionally a nice place for gay people. And the first meeting between Romeo and Juliet is full! of! religious imagery. So that really influenced this piece.

_Rachel's apartment. It is evening, and the curtains are drawn to keep the room cool. Light creeps in around them Rachel and Lisa are lying together in bed, Lisa looking at the ceiling, Rachel on her stomach with a hymn book in front of her. There is the faint hum of a fan in the background._  
Rachel:  
[sings]  
Lord, I just can't keep from crying sometimes.  
Lord, I just can't keep from crying sometimes.  
When the world is full of sorrow  
And my eyes are full of tears  
Lord, I just can't keep from crying sometimes  
Lisa:  
Still not your tongue, bright angel  
Thy voice is the holiest instrument  
Rachel:  
Before I met you I was lost  
As one is who has not found God  
My only music echoes of the streets  
My only companionship cruel and base  
I came to this lonely town  
Seeking an escape  
Lisa:  
Sweet friend, your words are sorrowful  
And yet I listen with an open ear  
You need not speak if you wish  
Or, if thou wishes, pour out thy heart  
Weep enough to kill the envious sea  
And still I will hear thee  
Rachel:  
When first I looked upon your eyes  
I felt instantly that you knew me as did a lover  
Though my ears had not yet drunk a word of your tongue's utterance  
Your eyes did promise shelter  
Like the gleaming windows of a church  
That offer the humblest sinners sanctuary  
Lisa:  
I would follow you into deepest hell  
Or to the farthest corners of God's heaven  
You can trust me wholly  
Rachel:  
In my six and twenty years  
I have wholly trusted no one  
Lisa:  
Have you ever loved another?  
Rachel:  
No.  
Lisa:  
I turn to God in darkest times  
My prayers are often laden with grief  
For the sad world that you and I do know  
Is both ugly and unfair  
But like the holy candle  
That cuts through pall of night  
Like the sweet violet  
That stubbornly blooms after the harshest storm  
I have found in you something of great beauty  
A blessed shrine in desert vast  
And I, a blushing pilgrim  
Send prayers to God of gratitude  
Rachel:  
Move not while your prayer's effect I take  
[They kiss]


End file.
